Motion detection with a camera is generally done by monitoring the number of pixels that have changed from frame to frame, with respect to a reference or “background” frame. Motion is defined as exceeding a specific number of pixel changes. Additionally, some camera or motion detection systems are designed to ignore specific areas of the frame which are defined by a user. Furthermore, motion detection either with a camera or a Pyroelectric Infrared (PIR) sensor do not differentiate between an object passing through the field of view of the camera and an object moving towards or away from the motion detector sensor. This can cause indiscriminate motion detections, which trigger events such as an intruder detection alarm system.